What Once Was
by KillyDreamTeam
Summary: Jason and Sam's life is pulled out from under them when it's revealed he is really Jason's twin brother, Drew. Jason returns to claim his old life but they find Sam and Drew may not really be ready to give up the life they built that easily.
1. chapter 1

"Hey buddy, what do you say I read you a couple stories tonight? Give your mom a break." Jason knelt down in front of Danny hoping tonight maybe his son would let his guard down a bit.

Ever since Jason came back, Danny had been distant. That was to be expected. Danny was only a baby when Faison shot Jason and covered up his death. Danny didn't rememeber him. Sure, he'd seen pictures. But up until a month ago Danny thought someone else was his father. He thought his uncle was his father. We all thought he was. No doubt it was confusing for him.

"I dont need a break. We love storytime, don't we Danny?" Sam walked out of the kitchen with a glass of warm milk. This was the routine. Ever since Jason moved back in, Danny would barely let Jason near him. Drew used to read Danny his bedtime stories. He was having a hard time understanding why Drew was gone. Sam wanted to give Danny time to adjust. But Jason kept pushing. He had moved back into the Penthouse a couple weeks ago so he could make up for lost time.

"I want mommy to read to me. She does the best voices." Danny said looking over at Sam.

"I do? Well thank you! Thats quite a compliment coming from you!" Sam looked over at Jason.

"Dont worry, I got this." she said taking Danny's hand and walking him upstairs.

Jason watched as his wife and son headed up stairs. Sam could feel his eyes on them and it made her uneasy. She knew she should feel happy that he was back. But Jason being here in the house with them didn't feel like it used to. She wasn't sure if it was because of how much time they had spent apart, or because she had fallen in love with his brother.

Sam finished reading Danny his stories and tucked him into bed.

"Mommy, I miss Daddy."Danny said looking up at her with tearful eyes.

"I know, baby. But Danny, we talked about this. I know its hard for you to understand but your dad is downstairs. And he loves you so much and he wants to be a part of your life. Of our lives. Your Daddy had to be away for a while, but he is here now. And Drew still loves you so much. And you can see him whenever you want. But he's not your Dad, Danny. He's your Uncle." Sam told him. She still had a hard time comprehending all this herself.

"Can i go visit him tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Sure. Of course. I'll call him and see if he's up for a visit." Sam said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Sam left Danny and walked down the hall to peek in on Scout. Scout...Drew's daughter. Everytime she looked at her baby girl she saw him. She had her Daddy's eyes. And nose. As much as Jason wanted to have his family back, it wasn't the same family he left 5 years ago. She fell in love with Drew, she still loved him. They were married and had a daughter. A beautiful, perfect daughter. Sam just stood in the doorway listening to the sound of her breathing and remembered them bringing Scout home from the hospital. She had quite a traumatic entrance to the world but thank god Drew never left their side. They were all so happy that day knowing they finally had it all. When things weren't complicated,of course. When we all thought he was Jason. Sam wiped a tear off her cheek and quietly closed Scouts door. She wasn't adjusting well to having her "real" Jason back. They had many awkward nights lately after the kids went to sleep, but tonight Sam didn't feel much like repeating that. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to try and come to terms with everything on her own. She needed to try and find a way to let go of her love for Drew.

Jason was sitting on the couch when Sam came downstairs. He had 2 beers on the table one he was drinking and the other, she presumed, was for her.

"Oh hey, I was hoping maybe we would get a chance to talk tonight. I know this must all be taking a toll on you. I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner.." Jason pointed to the other beer on the table.

"I got your favorite, or at least it used to be. I'm not really sure what you drink now..I guess I should have asked.."

"Wow. Thank you. That's really thoughtful. I'm actually feeling pretty tired and I was thinking maybe tonight I'd just take a bath and go to bed. I hope you understand." Sam said, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Of course. No, I totally understand. Maybe some other night then."

"Sure. Good night, Jason." Sam said heading back upstairs.

She let out a sigh as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Sam got in the tub and lay there in complete silence. Enjoying the quiet. It had been a long few months. When Jason came back, there were so many questions and so much uncertainty. Sam stood by Drew through all of it. She loved him, she truely believed this man was Jason. How would she not know? There were still things about this situation she could not explain. Drew had the same exact scar as Jason on his right arm. How could that be? Of course, Drew doesn't know how he got it. And how could she explain the connection that her and Danny felt to him when he showed up in PC 3 years ago? As she lay there, her mind flashed to the last painful arguement she had with Drew; the night he left.

 _"I dont understand, Sam. These memories are the only ones I have. I remember this whole life in so much detail. How could it not be mine? How can this life not be mine? And you know what, even if it's not. I love you. I love you so damn much. And don't tell me you don't love me. Not my name, ME. Does that not mean anything?"_

 _"Of course it does!_ _I found myself being drawn to you even before we found out, or rather, thought we found out you were Jason. I couldn't explain it. I tried to fight these feelings for you that just kept creeping up to the surface. I fell in love with you, Drew. I am in love with you. I love you with every part of myself." Sam said with tears in her eyes._

 _Drew walked over to her and pulled her hands to his chest, covering them with his own._

" _We built a life together. We got married, we had a daughter. We vowed to love eachother through good times and bad. I know this is confusing and I know it doesn't make sense. But please, just take some time. Think about us and the life we built before you throw it away."_

 _Sam looked away, unable to look him in the eye. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk away if she did._

 _"But our marriage isn't valid. And Jason is still my husband and I have to face the facts. As much as it hurts to walk away, it's what I have to do. I owe it to Jason to at least try. None of this was his fault. And you are still Scout's father. You are still a part of our lives. Please. I need you to respect my decision, even if you dont understand it."_

 _Sam could feel his eyes on her. She met his tearful eyes with hers. His gaze fell and she followed him as he let go of her hands, and picked up his duffle bag from the desk. He turned to her one last time before walking out the door._

 _"I love you, Sam. I'll alwa_ _ys love you."_

Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sat up in the tub, and wrapping her arms tightly around her knees she began to cry. She shut her eyes and remembered the feel of Drew's strong arms around her. How perfectly they fit. For just a moment she found some comfort in that. She didn't know how she was going to let go of him, but she knew she had to find a way. She couldn't move forward in her life with Jason until she did.

Drew hit the punching bag over and over and over. He thought about what life was like 4 months ago. He and Sam had a rough year. Between almost loosing them both after Scouts birth, Sam's illness and his getting shot they barely had a chance to be happy before Jason came back and ripped his life away from him. Sam stood by him, she believed in him. She refused to let anyone convince her he wasn't Jason. But this man had the same memories as he did. The same scar on his right arm. And he had his old face. Even still, Sam stood by his side. But then a DNA test proved that he was Jason's twin brother, Drew. His whole life got pulled out from under him. Sam said she still loved him, but she spent a decade loving Jason. And she felt she owed him a chance to be with his family. He had to respect her wishes and walk away because he loved her.

Drew hit the punching bag with one final blow, then fell back onto the bench with his head in his hands. This was his 10th night in a row at the boxing gym. He couldn't stand to be alone in his condo. He needed to burn off energy. He needed to hit something. He wanted it to be Jason. He wanted to pound the man to the ground for taking his family from him. But he couldn't do that to Danny, so he came here instead. It was all he could do to keep his mind off Sam. Drew pulled out a picture of the four of them from his wallet. He thought about going home to his empty condo. His empty bed. Just then his phone rang.

"Drew, it's Sam..I hope its not too late to be calling.."

"Of course not. No. Hi. How are you Sam?"

"I'm ok. I mean, I'm good. Things are good." Sam tried to keep it formal. She didn't want Drew to know how much she missed him. She didn't want to make this any harder then it already was.

"Good. I'm really happy to hear that." Drew said trying to hide his anger. He didn't want her to be happy. He wanted her to miss him. Miss what they had. He had to hold it together. "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Danny really misses you. He's still really confused and he wanted to know if he could visit you tomorrow? I could bring Scout too. Unless of course you have other plans.." Sam's voice trailed off.

"No no. I mean, yes of course I'd love a visit. Why don't you bring them by around 11?" The thought of seeing Danny and Scout really brightened his mood. He missed those kids like crazy. And seeing Sam was an added bonus. He missed everything about her. He hadn't seen her or the kids since he moved out a month ago and he wanted this visit to be perfect. Maybe give him and Sam some time to talk. He suddenly felt nervous.

"Sure, that sounds great. We'll see you tomorrow then." For a minute her voice sounded the way it used to when she talked to him. Hopeful, content.

"See you tomorrow." Drew said.

"Hey Drew?" Sam started as if to say something else but quickly changed her tone. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sam." Drew said looking at the phone, then hung up and held it to his forehead. He took a deep breath as he got up and went hard on the punching bag again. Letting go of Sam was the last thing he wanted and it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the feedback guys! I appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in posting ch 2. I was on vacation with my family visiting my hometown with a jampacked itinerary so i was unable to write as much as i would have liked. Anyway, i will try my best to post every week or so if i can. This is a shorter chapter, but i promise the next will be longer and much more exciting with the Dream encounter

Ry

The morning was brisk. The cool misty breeze blowing off the harbor stung as it hit his face. Drew was up early and needed to clear his head for the day to come. Today was the first day he was going to see Sam in over a month. He'd seen Scout and Danny often but usually Alexis was the one to bring the kids by. Or he would visit them at Monica's. Sam said being around him would be too difficult. It still dug at his gut. Difficult for her? She was the one who walked away to be with his brother.

Drew rounded the corner to Perks and stopped to catch his breath. He saw Curtis sitting at one of the tables. A lot of people had turned on Drew since Jason came back. They had him back so they suddenly had no use for Drew. Curtis stuck by him and was probably the one person he still called his friend. He was a sounding board for Drew. And truthfully kind of kept him in check. There was more than one occasion recently when Drew had wanted to pay Jason a visit but Curtis talked him out of it. Thank god.

"Hey man." Drew said walking over "you mind?" he said pointing to the chair accross the table from Curtis.

"Hey, Drew. No man, please. Sit down. How have you been?" Curtis asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, you know." Drew said with a chuckle. "Sam and the kids are actually coming by today though. First time I've seen Sam since the split."

"Oooh. That's progress. How do you think that's gonna go? All of you being in the same room together?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Drew shook his head, but smiled at the thought of seeing Sam. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she lit up a room when she walked in. Her body. The way she touched him. The look she got in her eyes when he touched her. Drew tried to shake the image of Sam from his mind. This wasn't the time or place for that.

"It's been a while for us. We were barely ever apart and I havent seen her in 4 weeks. I don't know how she feels or how things are going with..him. I just need to see her, you know? Make sure she's happy."

"I hear you. So you're still ok with all this? Not planning on trying to win her back? I'm just saying, you gave a lot. You two had something pretty damn special if you ask me."

"Yeah, we did. But she made a choice and she asked me to respect it. As much as I want her back..I love her enough to walk away if that's what she needs."

"That's love, man. Listen, I have to go meet Jordan. But good luck today. If you need anything...you know where to reach me."

"Thanks." Drew said, standing up to shake Curtis' hand. He turned towards the harbor again as Curtis left. The fresh air was exactly what he needed. The only question now was how he was going to handle being in close proximity to a woman he couldn't keep his hands off of, knowing full well she wasn't his anymore.

"Sam...honey...SAM! The toast, it's burning!" Alexis yelled from the living room where she was keeping Danny and Scout occupied while Sam cooked breakfast.

"Ahhh! Thanks, mom. I shouldn't even be allowed in the kitchen. You'd think after all these years with kids I would have gotten the hang of this by now." Sam grabbed the toast from the toaster and finished the eggs, thowing them on the plates. "Okay guys, breakfast is ready."

Alexis brought the kids to the table and sat them in their seats.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with you seeing Drew today? You seem a little distracted." Alexis said, pointing out the obvious.

"No! I don't know...probably." Sam said sadly. "Why am I so nervous? I was married to Drew for god sakes. We ended on good terms."

"Oh, come on Sam. You didn't end things on good terms. You walked away from him to go back to Jason. And why? Look, I'm not saying you were wrong. But Drew loved you. And you loved him. You moved on from Jason, but you went back to him anyways. He's heartbroken, Sam. I'd hardly say that's ending things on good terms." Alexis said all thw things she didn't want to hear.

"Oh, and what was I supposed to do, mom? It wasn't Jason's fault he was gone for 5 years. He tried to get back to us, and he did. Was I just supposed to walk away from that? My marriage to Drew wasn't valid. I was still married to Jason. Don't I owe it to him to give him his life back? Doesn't he deserve that?" Sam didn't even realize she had begun shouting.

"Mommy, why are you mad at grandma?" Danny asked as he shoveled in the last of his eggs.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweatheart. I'm not mad at grandma! Hey, Danny why dont you go pick out something fun to do at Drew's today while i clean up from breakfast. Sound good?

"Ok! I can't wait to see him. I have so much to tell him!" Danny said running from the table. It broke Sam's heart seeing how much he missed Drew. Danny hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that he wasn't actually his dad.

Sam picked up Scout and held her in one arm as she started cleaning up the plates.

"And the answer is no, by the way. You don't owe Jason anything. Where is he right now by the way?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam hesitated.

"He's at Sonny's going over some business." she responded shortly, not wanting to look Alexis in the eye.

"I see his priorities haven't changed."

Sam scoffed as she put the last of the dishes from breakfast in the kitchen.

"Honey, listen to me. It's your life. It's your choice. I'm just pointing out that maybe you walked away from this life for a reason. When Drew believed he was Jason, he walkwd away without a second thought. Because he didn't want to risk his life and loosing his family. It was his choice. Jason seems to have fallen right back into old habits. Maybe that's something worth thinking about." Alexis said, walking to the kitchen. "I'll finish up here. You go ahead and get the kids ready. It's a big day today."

Sam took the kids upstairs trying desperately to mentally prepare herself.

"Big day indeed" she thought aloud.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stood in the elevator with the kids up to Drew's condo. It felt like her heart was beating a million miles a minute. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? Would it be awkward or feel like it used to? Her palms were sweaty and her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her. She heard the ding of the elevator as it reached his floor. They walked up to his door but Sam couldn't move. Danny reached in front of her and knocked.

"Danny!" Sam said just above a whisper as she gently tugged his hand from the door.

Sam wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face him, at least not yet. She couldn't do this. But just as she was about to turn and walk away the door opened and she looked up to see his beautiful baby blue eyes staring back at her. That look of love still there as he stared deep into her eyes. Both of them just stood there for a minute taking eachother in. The electricity between them almost too much. Then he spoke. In that sexy, husky voice she loved so much.

"Hi Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Thanks again for the feedback! This chapter focuses on Drew and Sam's first encounter since the breakup and things get a bit heated. There may or may not be a TINY bit of smut in this chapter so beware! If you aren't a fan...it's best to just stop reading. There will be more to come LOL. It's part of the reason i write!

Enjoy Ch 3!

Ry

Drew was lost for words. He hadn't planned what he was going to say. He didn't know how he was going to feel seeing her. But there she was, standing in front of him with those two beautiful kids and he was afraid to react. She looked gorgeous as ever. Her long dark hair falling in waves beside her perfect face. She had on a pair of tight jeans that showed off her flawless figure and the vintage leather jacket he had given to her.

He remembered the night he gave it to her. He had come downstairs from checking on Scout to a trail of clothes at the bottom of the stairs. Sam appeared from the kitchen in her underwear with the jacket on zipped all the way up. She slowly walked over to him, twirling the jacket belt and stopped in front of him. She began to unzip it but he stopped her.

"Wait wait...i want to do it." Drew said slowly reaching out and pulling the zipper down exposing her perfect breasts. His jeans suddenly felt tighter as his erection strained against them. He reached out and pulled her into him by her waist so she could feel what she was doing to him.

"Oh no. See what you did?" Drew asked her as he crashed his lips onto hers. Sam moaned into his kiss, running her hands down his chest and between his legs to feel how hard he was for her. Her lips broke away from his, wet from his kiss. She backed away just enough to tease him.

"Oh, that's all because of me? I might need to get a closer look.."Sam smirked and Drew pulled her back in. He ran his hands down over her ass and lifted her up, her breasts pressed against his chest as their tongues intertwined in a passionate kiss. He backed her up against the wall and holding her there he slowly peeled the jacket off and threw it to the floor. He ground himself between her legs and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He reached his hand behind her and between her legs and he could feel her panties wet with desire. He pulled away and as they looked into eachothers eyes she desperately started to unbuckle his belt...

Suddenly Drew pulled himself back to reality.

"Hi Sam" he said, trying hard to cool down his urges.

"Hey." Sam said, unable to hide the smile forming on her face. Seeing him was bringing back all sorts of memories and feelings. "Thanks for having us over. We really...i mean, the kids really missed you."

"I missed you too. All of you." He looked at Sam, then over at Danny and Scout.

"Drew!" Danny yelled and ran into his arms. Drew picked him up holding him tight.

"Hey buddy! I missed you! Come on in." Drew said looking at Sam. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. Feel her petit frame against his body. He had to resist the urge to bend down and kiss her, because it was the way he always greeted her. He put Danny down and walked over to the stroller.

"Hey hunny. And how's my favorite girl?" Drew asking unbuckling Scout and pulling her from the stroller. He looked at Sam who was quietly watching him with her. She looked sad. Maybe she was missing him as much as he missed her. Too much to hope for perhaps, but he would never stop hoping she would change her mind. They would have a chance to talk later. For now he just wanted to take in his beautidul daughter. It had only been a week since he saw her but it felt like she had changed so much in a short time.

"Scout crawled for the first time this week!" Sam said with a smile. She took a few steps closer pinching Scout's toes. "Isn't that right Scout? A quick learner just like your Daddy." She looked up at Drew not realizing how close they were. She inhaled deeply looking into those beautiful blue eyes. It was like he was seeing right into her soul. They held their gaze for a moment, then Danny ran up behind them, snapping them both out of their trance. He pulled at Drew's shirt.

"Come on, Drew! I made something at school for you! Come see!"

"Oh wow. Sure i'll be right there buddy!" Drew handed Scout back over to Sam and smiled before following Danny to the couch. Sam watched him walk away and couldn't help thinking how much she missed this. The four of them together. This is what it was supposed to be like. This was the life she had envisioned.

Drew and Sam came out of the bedroom from putting Danny and Scout down for their naps. After lunch and the walk the kids were beat.

"I'm sorry about that. It's way past Scout's nap and you really tuckered Danny out." Sam said, leaning against the living room wall. She was alone with Drew. This visit hadn't gone at all as planned. She figured they would be in and out but both the kids had fallen asleep after lunch. She had barely managed to make it here with the kids, she certainly wasn't prepared to be alone with Drew on top of it all. He looked good. Really good. He had a little more scruff than usual which took it to a whole new level.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem. Kids will be kids. I'm really glad you brought them by today, Sam. I mean it's really good to see you." Drew said keeping his distance. He was afraid if he got to close he wouldn't be able to control himself. He caught the faint scent of her perfume and swallowed hard, trying not to let the flood of memories take over him.

"It's good to see you too, Drew. I just want you to know I'm so sorry. For everything. This has been a really big adjustment for me and the kids. Danny talks about you all the time you know. How have you been? Sam asked trying not to get caught in his intense gaze.

"Yeah, i mean, it's strange. Being back here. Trying to start over. It's been an adjustment sleeping alone." Drew said, testing the waters. He didn't know how things were going with Jason. "I guess you wouldn't quite be in the same boat though."

Sam chuckled. "Uhhh, i would actually. Jason is...well he's been sleeping in the guest room." Sam said nervously.

"Oh.." Drew tried to hide the feeling of relief. If they weren't sharing a room, that meant they weren't sharing a bed. It gave him some hope and comfort to know she hadn't been intimate with Jason yet. At least he assumed that's what she meant. "Was that his choice? Trying not to push too hard?"

"No, actually it was mine." Sam could barely look at him. She stuggled to contain her feelings for Drew that were clearly very far from being over. She needed to be honest with him. "I'm trying to give him his life back. A life that was taken from him because of Helena. But...it just doesn't feel the same. I miss you. I miss sitting with you on the couch at the end of the day wrapped in your arms. I miss talking to you. I miss feeling your body next to mine in bed..." Sam could feel the tension between them as he made his way over to where she was standing. His hand ran softly up her arm to her chin and he lifted her head to face him. Their eyes met. They were both breathing heavy.

"Sam...not being able to touch you has been killing me." Drew said slowly moving his hand down over her breast to the hem of her shirt. He tucked his hand under it running his hand accross her stomach to her hip and pulled her to him gently. "The feel of your soft skin against mine. Your soft lips..I miss everything about you. It's all i can think about." He touched her lip with his thumb and peeling it away he lowered his head so his forehead was touching hers. Both of their eyes closed, breathing eachother in and letting out a sigh of relief at the closeness they had missed so much. There was so much emotion running through them both. Just as Sam tilted her head up, breathing into eachother and their lips just barely touching...they heard a cry come from the bedroom. First Scout, then Danny.

Drew and Sam hesitantly pulled apart.

"Damn. Why do kids have the worst timing." Drew said trying to make light of the situation. They both attempted to bottle up their desires.

"You know, maybe it's for the best. As much as I want this, i made a promise to Jason. I owe him that much."

"Right. You're right. We'll just forget it happened, ok?" Jason felt defeated. Like he was loosing her all over again. He shouldn't have let things get that far. It wasn't fair to him and it sure's hell wasn't fair to Sam.

They headed in to get Danny and Scout, the events that had just unfolded still lingering in their minds. Letting eachother go wasn't getting any easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam replayed the days events in her head as she came through the door with the kids. This was exactly why she didn't want to be around Drew. She knew all those feelings were still there and why would they not be? Their breakup wasn't over cheating or disliking something about the other person. In a way it's like they were forced apart by fate. It wasn't fair. It wasn't what Drew wanted. This was all her choice.

"Hey. Where were you guys?" Jason asked as Sam entered the penthouse. He ran over to help her with the stroller. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Oh, I brought the kids over to Drew's. I thought I told you that?" Jason helped get the stroller inside but didn't take out Scout. It's like he was afraid to touch her.

"Oh. Right. You did, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was thinking it was just the kids going."

"Well, because it usually is just the kids going. I decided to take them myself this time." Sam pulled Scout out of the stroller as Danny ran past her into the living room. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Of course not. I just thought it might make things complicated. You seeing him, while we are trying to move on."

"Look, Jason. He's Scouts father. We shared a life while you were gone. That doesn't just go away. Drew is a part of our lives, and not just as your brother." Sam said, visibly irritated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know this whole situation has been hard on you. But we'll get through it."

"Sure." Sam put Scout down in the living room and went to kitchen for a glass of water. She took a sip and put the glass down, closing her eyes. Once again remembering the feel of his touch on her arm. How soothing it was, like nothing between them had changed. The feelings were still there. As much as she tried to push them away she still loved him. She breathed in deep, for a moment smelling a hint of his cologn. She touched her fingers to her lips, aching to feel his soft lips on hers again. How was she supposed to do this? Walk away from a man she loved with every part of herself. Out of obligation to a man who as much as he tried, couldn't love her the way his brother did.

Drew sat with his beer on the couch trying to once again forget he was alone. Just a couple hours ago he was standing in this room with the love of his life. Two beautiful children asleep in the bedroom. They were so close. So close to giving into the desires that never went away. Drew couldn't help but think of the irony. When he was told he was Jason, he did everything in his power to distance himself from everything about his life. Now that life was gone and he would give anything to have it back. More than anything he was upset that he wasted so much time as Jason pushing Sam away. All that time apart he would give anything to get back. Every moment with her was precious and he wished he could get back every minute.

Just then his phone rang and ripped im from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Curtis. How are you holding up? How was the visit with Sam?"

"It was good. It was tough. Seeing her..being so close to her. But it is what it is, you know? It's just how it's going to be from now on." Drew said, feeling defeated.

"Well listen, don't get mad. But i may have set something up for you to take your mind off things a little."

Drew hesitated.

"What do you mean you set something up?"

"Look, i have this friend..she's single. Just got out of a relationship herself. Her name is Valerie. I thought maybe you two could go out get a drink...i told her you'd meet her at the Floating Rib at 8.."

"You what? Look man, i know your heart was in the right place here but I'm not really.."

"Just go, man. You need this. If anything it's a distraction, which you could clearly use after today.." Curtis interrupted.

"I'll go. But listen, no more set ups okay? I'll go this once but you really need to stay out of this. You know i love you but this is it."

"Deal. Let me know how it goes, Drew. Take it easy."

"Alright, you too."

Drew hung up and threw his phone on the coffee table. He couldn't believe Curtis had set him up on a date. That was the last thing he wanted or needed, especially after his encounter with Sam earlier. She was the only thing on his mind. But, maybe Curtis was right. Sam still went home to Jason, so maybe a distraction was exactly what he needed. He finished his beer and inhaled deeply. He needed to do this for himself. He decided to push Sam from his mind even if just for a few hours.

After Sam put the kids down she went downstairs. There was Jason again, sitting on the couch. Again, two beers sat on the coffee table in front of him. He had done this last night and the night before. And everynight for a little over a week. Everynight Sam made an excuse to get out of sitting with him and talking. Really talking. About what happened. Why he was gone so long. What he had missed. Sam had promised him to try and so far she hadn't given that much of a chance. Today she had almost given in to her desires with Drew and maybe that wasn't fair. Sam looked up to see Jason looking at her. Waiting...hoping tonight she would sit with him. So she walked over to the couch and sat down. Picked up the beer and took a sip.

"So...where do we start? I mean really where do we start? Why did it take you 5 years to come back? You know I waited. I never believed you were dead. And when...Drew came to town I felt this connection to him that I couldn't explain. When we found out he was Jason it all made sense. My draw to him. Danny's. We spent two years falling in love and building a life. And then you show up. And it was all a lie. But here you are. So please, help me understand." Sam said finally letting her feelings known. If they were going to talk, they were going to really talk. Honestly.

"I don't know, Sam. I remember being on the pier. Getting shot. And waking up in a clinic in Russia. I didn't realize how long it had been. They had me sedated so I wasn't able to get away. I wanted to. All I could think about was getting back to my life. To you, Jake, Danny...Sonny, Carly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Jason said looking away.

"I mean how does this work? Are we just supposed to pick up where we left off? I mean, it looks like you have with Sonny and Carly. Like nothing ever changed. Not that I'm surprised. They hated that Drew wanted nothing to do with the business. That they weren't his first priority."

"Look. I know that this has been hard on you. I do. And I'm so sorry for that. Sonny and Carly are my best friends. I work for Sonny. I owe him my life. I want you to know that I don't have any expectations here. I'm grateful you're giving me a chance to make it up to you. And I will. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me? Isn't that love still there?"

"Of course it is. You were the first person to make me believe I could actually trust myself. You were the first place I felt I could really ever call home. I want to give this a chance.." in mid sentance Jason leaned forward and kissed her. Without even a thought she gently pushed him away. It was wrong. It felt wrong. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sam I'm sorry...I thought..." Jason trailed off...unable to look her in the eye.

Sam felt her heart race. The walls felt as if they were closing in. Her hands trembled. She looked at Jason, who was visibly upset at her rejection.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for this...I...I need some air. I'm sorry." Sam grabbed her coat and keys and quickly walked out the front door. She called the elevator and leaned her back against the wall. She looked back at the penthouse door praying he wouldn't follow her. The door remained closed. She pressed the elevator button a few more times. What was taking so long? She closed her eyes and saw Drew's smiling face. She breathed in deep. This was a mistake. What was she doing? There was only one place she wanted to be in that moment. Just then the elevator doors opened. She quickly got inside and hit the button to the parking garage.

Drew and Valerie sat on the couch in his living room. The date had gone fine. She was a nice girl. They got along. He had tried his best to keep Sam off his mind. When it came to going home, Drew asked her to come in for a coffee. He hadn't talked much about his reationship with Sam but Vaerie had spoken a little about her breakup and he could sympathize. He knew what it was like feeling alone.

"So, what happened with your last realtionship? What is a handsome, sweet guy like you doing single?" Valerie asked taking a sip of coffee and placing her mug on the table.

Drew chuckled. "Well. That's a long story. But in short...it was a case of mistaken identity. The life I thought was mine really belonged to someone else. So, here we are. She got her real husband back and that leaves me...starting over I guess."

"Wow. That's quite a story. But I'm not quite sure I understand.."

"Well, it turns out I have a twin brother. I thought I was him. Somehow, I had his memories. Memories of a life he shared with someone. And I lived that life until he came back and reclaimed it. Proved I was someone else..." Valerie looked confused. "It sounds crazy, I know. But 2 months ago I was married with a family. Now, aside from my daughter I pretty much have nothing. No ties to that life."

"That's awful. What about your life? Didn't you have a life before all this?"

"If I did, I don't remember. I have my brother's memories. None of my own."

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what that must be like. So your wife..or at least the wife you thought was yours...what? She just went back to your brother?"

"She did. Our relationship was built on false memories and her thinking I was him. She felt like she needed to give him his life back. Make up lost time for him.." Drew's voice trailed.."Anyway, Thank you for tonight. It really helped me get my mind off things a little bit."

"The night doesn't have to end yet. We are clearly both feeling lonely. I could help distract you a little more.."

"The night doesn't have to end yet. We are clearly both feeling lonely. I could help distract you a little more.."

Before Drew had a chance to respond, her lips came crashing down onto his. Drew pulled away quickly shaking his head. Sam's face flashed through his mind. Her face was the only one he wanted to cup in his hands. Her lips the only ones he wanted to feel on his own.

"Wait wait...Valerie look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea here..did I?" Drew was confused. He didn't recall anything he had said as an invitation. Valerie was embarrased.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have completely misread that...you know what? I'm just going to go. I'm sorry Drew. I never should have assumed...thank you for a nice evening." Valerie collected her things and headed for the door. Drew got up and followed her.

"You really don't have to go. I'm sorry, I'm just..." Valerie was already out the door and as Drew popped his head into the hallway he saw HER standing there. Sam watched as Valerie ran past her. She turned back at Drew standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Sam?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

As always thanks for the feedback! Here is ch 5.

*BEWARE: LOTS OF **SMUT**!!!!!!! *

Last warning-- this is a **SMUT** chapter! **IF YOU AREN'T into that turn back now!** Enjoy!

Ry

Chapter 5

After seeing Valerie walk quickly past her in the hallway, she turned back to Drew. That was the last thing she had expected to see. Of course, who was she judge? She had left him for Jason so she had no right to be upset. But none the less she couldnt help the feelings of anger, sadness and jealousy that were coursing through her.

"Sam?" Drew called from the open doorway. She quickly snapped out of it and met his eyes with hers. Drew could see the tears welling up in her eyes and was desperate to explain.

"I'm sorry..I didn't realize you had company. I should go. This was a mistake I shouldn't have come here." Sam turned to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm, turning her towards him.

"Sam, wait." Drew said, loosening his grip on her arm but not letting go. "Please don't go. Will you just come inside? Please?"

Sam could hear the urgency in his voice. She wasn't sure what she had just witnessed but she knew whatever it was he did nothing wrong. Just because she didn't want him with other people didn't mean he wouldn't be. Sam nodded and walked with Drew into his condo. He shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, trying to calm her nerves over seeing a woman leaving his place.

"It's ok. You didn't interrupt. She was just leaving. Look, what you saw... Curtis set me up on a date. She just came back here for a cup of coffee.."

Sam looked around and noticed two mugs on the coffee table. One had a red lipstick stain on it. She looked over at Drew, who's lips looked a little darker than usual. She looked back and forth between the mug and Drew.

"Wait. Did something happen here? Did you kiss her?? Did you sleep with her? Oh my god you did, didn't you?" Sam could feel the jealousy boiling up. She tried pushing it away but it wasn't working. She was angry. Hurt.

"What? No!" Drew said forcefully. He took a minute to gather his composure. "Of course I didn't sleep with her, Sam. It wasn't like that. But she did try to kiss me."

"Oh she tried to kiss you. And what. Did you kiss her back?" Sam's heart was racing. The thought of someone else touching him made her sick. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Well, that's fine. I came here to tell you that Jason tried to kiss me tonight."

"Oh. Wait a minute. So you're upset with me for kissing someone when you came here to tell me that you kissed Jason? Why? You're a hypocrite, Sam." Drew was furious. This was not going well at all. "If you had let me EXPLAIN, Valerie kissed me and I pushed her away. She misread the situation. You saw her leaving because I DIDN'T kiss her back. Not that I owe you any explanation. You left me, Sam. You are the one who walked away from this. From me. From the life we built. You don't get to do that and then have a say in what I do. You made a choice. And now we both have to live with it." Drew said furiously.

Sam was stunned. She had never had a fight like this with him before. Seen him this upset.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! You are right. You don't owe me anything. I did this. I made a mistake, Drew."

"What?" Drew's eyes met hers. "What are you saying?"

"I can't do this anymore." Sam had tears welled up in her eyes as she poured everything out. Everything she'd been feeling, everything she'd been missing. "Jason tried to kiss me tonight and I pushed him away. I can't pretend to love him. I can't force myself to do this to make him happy when I'm not happy, Drew. I'm miserable. Everytime i close my eyes I see your face. Everytime I lay in bed alone all i want is to feel your arms wrapped around me. I don't know what to do. But I know I don't love him..." she was in tears now.

Drew walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. He placed his forehead againt hers bringing his other hand up to cup the other cheek. They both breathed heavy as their eyes met slowly. She could see the desperation in his eyes. His eyes left hers as his gaze dropped to her lush lips.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left today. I havent been able to stop thinking about you at all since you left. I feel empty inside. Like part of me was ripped away." Drew ran his thumb over her lips. The smell of his cologn very real this time as he stood in front of her so close that every part of their bodies were just barely touching. His gaze found her eyes again and before she could speak his lips crashed onto hers and their tongues intertwined in pure passion. She moaned into his kiss as he pushed into her forcing her backwards until she hit the wall behind her. His hands pressing against the wall on either side of her head. Drew's lips broke away and found their way down to her neck. Sam tilted her head to the side and grabbed onto the back of his hair gently as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Oh Drew. You have no idea how much i missed this. How much I missed you." Drew lifted his head for a moment as he pressed himself into her, his extremely hard erection pressing against her stomach.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you feel that, Sam? Can you feel what you do to me?" he slowly ran his hand around her waist and with one hand undid the top button of her jeans. Breathing heavily into her neck he slid his hand down between her legs. He could feel her dampness and Sam moaned at the soft touch of his hand slowly moving over the thin cloth of her thong.

"Oh Drew. Please." Sam grabbed on to the back of his hair again and brought his lips back to hers. She kissed him desperately wanting more. Backed against the wall Drew slid his hand underneath her underwear and moaned realizing how wet she was for him. He easily slid two fingers into her and fingered her sweet slit. Sam pulled away from their kiss.

"Oh Drew, please don't stop!" Sam said, her breathing labored. Not letting go of her gaze he slid in a third finger and pumped quickly in and out. He loved watching her like this. Completely out of control. He could feel his jeans straining tightly against his hard cock, begging to be freed. Drew lowered his forehead to hers and moved his hand to her engorged bud and flicked it gently between his fingers. She reached forward and ran her hand along the large bulge that had formed in his jeans. She rubbed it with a firm grip and his fingers once again found their way back to her slit. He thrust his fingers in and out, quicker this time and he could feel her shaking. He ripped down her jeans, removing them and throwing them on the floor. Moving her soaked panties to the side he bent down, placing her leg over his shoulder and licked her sweet juices. He slid his tongue inside her making sure to taste every last drop before moving back to her clit and flicking it rather roughly, sending her reeling. She threw her head back as an orgasm came on quick and strong. Her legs shaking, she felt Drew kiss his way back up her body.

He grabbed at the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head. He stepped back for a moment taking her in before removing his own shirt. Then his lips found hers again. She fumbled for a moment with his belt buckle desperately trying to remove his jeans and to free his large, throbbing erection. Grabbing hold of it she gently rubbed her hand up and down his thick shaft. He moaned into their kiss and knew there was no turning back. She pushed him backwards until he hit the bed and backed down onto it, breaking their kiss. Watching her intently and never breaking their gaze, Sam removed her soaked underwear and threw them to the floor. She slowly walked up between his legs and his hands found their way to her backside. He gently squeezed both cheeks pulling her closer to him and gently kissed her stomach. He worked his hands softly up her back to undo her bra, freeing her large hard breasts. He took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and gently sucked on it, flicking it back and forth with his tounge. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. He growled softly pulling her on top of him.

"Oh Drew. Baby i need to feel you inside me. Please." She lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself onto his hard, throbbing member. They both let out a sigh of relief as he filled her. She bounced up and down slowly taking him in deep, all the way in until she could feel him slapping against her. He buried his head into her breasts as she rode him. With one hand on her back and the other on her hip he gently held her all the way down moving her on top of him in a circular motion. Not being able to take anymore and almost at the edge Drew lifted her up and flipped her onto the bed underneath him. He stopped for a moment deep inside of her.

"You are so beautiful, Sam. Every part of you" Drew said moving a piece of hair from her face and breathing her in. She was perfect. He didn't know what would come of this but he wanted to remember her in this moment.

"I love you, baby" Sam said looking deep into his blue eyes.

Drew dropped his head to the side of her face as he began thrusting into her slowly at first and then picking up the pace until he was slamming into her hard and deep.

"Oh...Sam.."

"Harder, baby. Fuck me harder! I want to feel every inch of you inside me."

Drew could feel her walls tensing around his throbbing cock as he pounded into her..each of them desperately needing to simultaniously find their release. They both moaned loudly as her pussy walls clenched around him, milking him as he thrust into her one last time finally feeling his release as he filled her as deep as he could. He dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing her before looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Sam. So much." He said, before bringing his lips to hers in a soft, intimate kiss.


	6. chapter 6

Hey guys!

So sorry for the delay. Little bit of writers block. This is my first time doing a full ch story so bear with me! I'll do my best not to make it so long between chapters. As always i appreciate the feedback and im so glad you are all enjoying the story! This should be a little easier to write now that the reveal is over with! (Which i am loving by the way! Anyway, here is Ch.6!

Ry

Drew and Sam lay together, tangled up in eachothers arms. Sam ran her fingers accross his bare chest wrapping herself tightly around him. She knew she missed him but she didn't realize just how much. Laying in his arms made the world melt away. Like they were the only two people in it. She never felt more safe and more loved then she did in that moment.

"Hey. You ok?" Drew asked, gently stroking her hair.

Sam tilted her head up to meet his gaze and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I've never been better." Sam said looking up at him and shooting him a smile.

"Me too." Drew placed a kiss on her forehead. "My god, I missed you Sam. It took everything in me to watch you walk away from us. I stopped fighting it because I knew that wasn't fair. It was your decision to make without me making it more difficult. But it killed me, everyday I was away from you." He let out a breath of relief, squeezing her tightly against his firm, warm body.

"I missed you too. So much. I feel like I've just been on autopilot. Getting through the day but not really living. This life with Jason feels...forced. I care about him. And I will always hold a special place in my heart for him. He's Danny's father. He was the first man to make me realize what love felt like. But it's just not there anymore. I'm not IN love with him, Drew. Now you on the other hand..." Sam crawled on top of him, straddling him. She ran her hands up his stomach and chest placing them on either side of his face. "I am IN love with you. It wasn't fair to either of us for me to deny that. I've known in my heart and I should have listened. It's always been you, baby. I'm so sorry I put you through this." Sam leaned over and kissed him.

He ran his fingers softly down her back. Their kiss deepened as he ran his hands over her ass and pulled her against him.

"My god...you're so wet for me already." Sam could feel his huge erection pushing against her opening. She moaned, breaking the kiss momentarily and gently biting and pulling at his lower lip.

"Feels like you're ready for me again too." She slowly began to move against him. Drew moved with her, one hand on her waist and the other making its way up her back. She was sliding over his cock, her pussy wet with anticipation. He brought her towards him and kissed her neck. He could barely contain himself at the feel of her against him. Her wet slit just begging to be filled. But Sam moved down his body slowly, kissing his chest then his stomach. Drew inhaled deeply as she took him in her mouth. Just the tip at first and slowly licking up and down his shaft, tasting her sweet juices. She wrapped her hand gently around him, moving up and down his member. He moaned as she took him deep in her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh God, Sam..." Drew said, his hand on the back of her head gently thrusting himself against her mouth. She took him all the way in again before pulling back away. Holding him in her hand she looked up at him as she caught her breath. He couldn't take anymore. He pulled her back up on top of him, their tongues meeting once again in a passionate kiss.

"I need to be inside you. I need you to feel all of me." he said entering her slowly. Sam moaned loudly as she sat up lowering herself all the way down over his huge member until she had taken him all in. He ran his hand up her stomach and between her breasts. He sat up, taking her hard nipples in his mouth one at a time. Slowly massaging her breats with his hand as he licked and sucked at her hard, pink buds. She moved up and down slowly at first. Taking in every inch of his huge erection. Drew lay back down, hands on her hips as she shot her head back in pure ecstacy at the feel of him beneath her. She bucked wildly against him, hands on his chest, riding him hard and fast. Drew reached up and roughly rubbed her clit.

"Do you like that? Can you cum for me? I wanna feel it Sam."

"Oh yes Drew, don't stop! Oh god!" Drew couldn't take anymore. Sam slammed herself onto him one last time meeting his thrust as they released together. His hot seed filling her as she collapsed on top of him. Sam lay there for a moment, not wanting to loose the closeness. She knew she was going to have to go 'home'. To the penthouse, where Jason was. But she wanted to feel herself in Drew's arms just a little bit longer. He held her against his chest and she could hear his heart still racing from their lovemaking.

"Can I ask you something? How did you feel about me before you knew who you were?"

"What do you mean? Before thinking I was Jason?" Drew asked, a little thrown off my her question.

"Yeah. I mean when you were just Jake Doe. When you were with Elizabeth." Sam placed her hand on his chest and raised her head up to face him.

"Well, it was complicated. We were both with other people...but I was obviously attracted to you. Honestly, I thought about you sometimes. What it would be like to hold you, like this. To kiss you. I even had a couple dreams. But i tried to push those thoughts away because at the time you were off limits. And, well so was I. Why do you ask? What did you think about me?"

"I felt this pull to you. This draw. I couldn't explain it. And when we hugged at your bachelor party the night before you married Elizabeth, I don't know. Maybe part of me wanted more. The way you held my hand just briefly and gazed so intensely into my eyes... maybe it was the alcohol. I knew it should have felt wrong. But it didn't. It felt right. Just like this feels right. Was I crazy?" Sam closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You weren't crazy. I felt it too. I like to think there's a reason we are where we are. You know? I couldn't admit it to myself at the time, but it was with you I felt the most alive. I felt most like me."

"I love you so much. Do you know that?" Sam asked, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too. So...what happens now?" Drew looked down at her beautiful brown eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "As much as I would love to forget the world exists outside of this room, we can't ignore it, Sam."

She sighed deeply, falling back to his chest. "I know." She said closing her eyes and feeling her eyes fill with tears at the thought of having to leave him again. "I don't know. I just need some time. I need to process all of this...find the right time to tell Jason that I can't be with him. That I'm still on love with you. Can you just give me a little bit to figure out how to do this? With Danny Scout?" Sam kissed Drew softly.

"Okay. But...just a little bit. Because i don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my distance. Especially after tonight." Drew grinned and Sam gave him a gently shove.

"I could stay here and do this all night. But speaking of distance..." Sam placed her chin on his chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly feeling sadness fall over her at the thought of having to leave. It was easy to loose touch of reality laying beside him.Being where she felt she belonged. "I should...probably get back.."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go and as much as I want you to.. I know why you can't stay. At least i know this...we...it's all going to be okay. Hey..." Drew sat up, pulling Sam up towards him. "I love you. And when you are ready, I'll be here. I'll do whatever you need me to do, or not do."

"Thank you." Sam said kissing him. Softly at first. She placed her hands on his muscular shoulders, running them down his arms. Their tongues meeting again deepening the kiss but Sam pulled away slowly. "Why don't i call you tomorrow? I mean maybe i can sneak away...and meet you here."

"Please do." Drew said flashing her a smile and placing one last kiss on her soft lips before Sam slipped out of bed. Drew watched her get dressed and Sam looked back at him and smiled before leaving for what she knew would feel like the longest night of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the alarm buzzing woke Sam out of a deep sleep. Probably the best sleep she had had in months. She groaned, rolling over in bed as she recalled the events from the night before. She smiled, tracing her fingers over her lips. Remebering the desperate, passionate way Drew had kissed her. Made love to her, again and again. The smell of his cologne still lingering on her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She should feel guilty and she knew that. But yet, instead of guilt all she could feel was excitement and longing to be back in his arms. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone. Sam hesited before dialing Maxie's number.

"Hello?" said Maxie's cheerful voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Max, it's Sam. Are you busy?"

"If you consider a desk full of potential articles with a deadline of tomorrow busy, then yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just...something happened last night with Drew and I kind of need to talk about it with someone unbiased and I thought.. " Sam started and Maxie cut her off.

"Drew? You should have started with that. Meet me at Perks in 20." Maxie said before hanging up.

For a moment Sam began to regret calling Maxie, but she really did need to talk to someone. She had no idea how to handle this situation. Sam called Alexis to come watch the kids then quickly showered and got dressed before heading out the door. She barely even said a word to Alexis as she left knowing full well she would notice something off with her. And knowing her mother she would have a lot to say about it.

Drew sat at his deak at Aurora, his mind flashing back to last night's encounter with Sam. He ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes and picturing her on top of him. Her breasts bouncing as she rode him hard and fast. He pushed away the thought but not before feeling a slight bulge grow in his pants. He picked up his phone and hesitated as he stared at a blank text screen to Sam. She had asked him to give her time but she is all he could think about.

Hey. Can you come by Aurora later? I have a few documents I need you to sign for a new contract."

Send. Not exactly true but he didn't want it to sound too suspicious. Just as he put his phone down there was a knock at the door. Drew cleared his throat trying to change his focus.

"Come in"

To his surprise it was Monica. He and Monica had grown closer in the months since he was revealed to be Drew. They had developped quite a relationship when he thought he was Jason and Monica had been extremely accepting of him after learning he was Jason's twin brother. He was always pleased to see her.

"Mom! This is a surprise! What brings you by?"

"Well, Scout left her teddy last time she was over and I thought I'd bring it by. I also realized that I had yet to see the Aurora office and I wanted to check in on my son. How are you doing, Drew?" she said sitting down.

"Oh, I'm making out just fine." Drew answered looking down at his ring finger, which still seemed bare without his wedding ring.

"You know, we may not have known eachother very long, but I can read you pretty well. I know how hard this has been on you." Monica said reaching out, placing her hand over his.

"It has been hard. I miss the life I built with Sam. I'm always going to love her, and I'll never stop missing her. But I'm getting to know more about my life and who I am. It's a lot but I'm adjusting. Curtis and Alexis have both been helping me dig up information on my past."

"And? Anything new? I hope you'll keep me in the loop because I'd love to know more about my son."

"Nothing new. Not yet. I know I grew up in an orphanage in New York was there until I joined the Seals. We haven't located any family yet. Alexis found a condo in my name in Los Angeles. Maybe something will come out of that." Drew said sounding hopeful.

"That's wonderful, Drew!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we'll see. Thanks for bringing Scout's teddy by. I will make sure I get it to her." Drew and Monica both got up from their chairs and Drew walked her to the door.

"The place looks great, by the way. I'm really proud of what you have accomplished here. And if you need anything, I'm here." Monica reached out and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Drew said closing the office door as Monica left.

He was grateful to have Monica in his life. She was one of the few who stood by him through this identiry crisis. He walked back to his desk and picked up his phone. Still no response from Sam. He tried to put her out of his mind as he sat back down and returned to work.

Sam walked into Perks, brushing the freshly fallen snow off her coat. She spotted Maxie at the back corner table and made her way over. She ordered a coffee from the bar and sat down at the table.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am to see you out of that leather jacket? This new career change has worked wonders for your wardrobe. It could still use some tweeking, but it's like a hundred times better." Maxie said sipping her water.

"Tell me how you really feel, Maxie!" Sam said letting out a little laugh. "Speaking of feelings, how are you doing? That's all I could eat too." Sam pointed at Maxie's toast and scrunched her nose remembering the horrible morning sickness she had with Scout.

"Ugh. Awful. I can barely stomach anything lately. How long did this last for you? Because honestly I dont know how much longer I can survive off toast and water."

"Only a couple months." Sam smiled "You know Drew refused to eat eggs in the morning until my morning sickness passed...he said if I couldn't eat them he wouldn't either..." Sam looked away, sadness washing over her face thinking about how selfless Drew was when it came to her. She suddeny missed him all over again.

"DREW. How did I let you distract me. He is the reason we are here isn't he? Spill." Maxie said finally coming alive. Gossip was what she lived for.

"Cut right to the chase! Alright listen, what I'm about to tell you...you can't tell anyone Max. Not Lulu, not Nathan...no one. Promise"

"Well that depends. How juicy are we talking here? I mean it's not like you slept with him so it couldn't be..." Sam bit her lower lip and looked away shyly. "OH MY GOD. You slept with Drew?"

Sam put up her finger to hush Maxie.

"Shhhhhh." Sam said looking around, hoping no one heard her. "Yes, last night."

"Wow. How was it? That sexual tension must have been off the charts. Wait, did you tell Jason?"

"No, I didn't tell Jason. Not yet."

"Well, Sam you have to tell him. I mean look at you. Your secret sexual encounter has you practically glowing. He's going to know. I mean, it was just once right?...Right?"

"One night...yes. Not one time..." Sam blushed.

"Oh my god, you went on a sex bender with your ex."

"Oh, stop it Maxie! It wasn't a sex bender. We love eachother. I can't do this with Jason anymore. I'll always love Jason but I'm IN love with Drew. He's the one I want to be with. I don't know how to tell him."

"Look, there's no easy way. He is going to be hurt. You just have to bite the bullet."

"I know. I'm hurting him enough as it is. I avoid him as much as I can. Its not fair. He tried to kiss me last night. And I ran straight to Drew. I saw Valerie leaving his place and I lost it."

"Valerie? As in Lulu's cousin Valerie?" Maxie's face cringed.

"The one and only. Nothing happened. She tried to kiss him but he pulled away. I yelled at him obviously, not that I had any right to. But one thing led to another and...Jason was already gone when I got up this morning. So I havent seen him."

"Well, it sounds like you are in a hot mess. You know I love Jason but he never treated you the way Drew does. If I were you I'd get this sorted out quickly so you can move on with your life once and for all." Maxie got up to put on her coat. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. Luck!"

"Luck!" Sam yelled back as Maxie walked out the door.

Sam looked down at her phone and saw a message from Drew asking her to meet him at Aurora. She thought for a minute before responding.

Sorry I didn't see this sooner I hope it wasn't too big of a rush. I'll be right over.

A small smile krept accross her face and she got up from her seat. She threw a $5 bill on the table and bundled up. Something told her this was going to have nothing to do with paperwork.

Just as Sam opened the door she saw Jason walk around the corner. She quickly ducked back inside hoping he hadn't seen her. She peeked out the coffee shop window and watched him walk right by. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She just needed a little more time to come up with the right words to tell him they were over.


	8. 8

Sam walked off the elevator at the Metro Court and made her way to the AM office. She momentarily regretted not confronting Jason at Perks. But she knew it wasnt the place to have a discussion like that. Sam loved Drew with her whole heart, but she would always hold a special place in her heart for Jason. It wasn't going to be an easy talk to have.Sam took out her phone and sent a text to Jason.

 _Be home soon. We should talk._

She closed her eyes and put her phone back into her pocket before knocking and opening the door to Drew's office.

"Hey, Sam." Drew smiled as he met her gaze. He got up from his chair and came around to the other side of the desk, sitting back against it. He looked her up and down, taking in every inch of her beauty. He cleared his throat. "Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't take you away from anything too important."

Sam smiled and closed the door.

"So serious." she said smiling. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't ask me here to talk business?" She walked towards him, stopping about arms distance away. she watched as Drew licked his lips. Those beautiful, sexy lips.

"Now what on earth would give you that idea?" He said, reaching for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. The bulge in his pants pressed into her, she could feel herself getting wet at the thought of him inside her again.

"Oh, I don't know . Maybe because of the way you fucked me last night. Over and over. Maybe like me, you just couldn't get it out of your mind.." With her eyes never leaving his, Sam ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, causing his suit jacket fall to the floor.

Drew slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt, with each one exposing more of her delisciously subtle breasts. Caught in her beauty he couldn't draw his eyes away.

"You're right. I didn't ask you here to sign documents. I asked you here because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop picturing myself buried all the way inside you. So tight, so wet.." Drew undid the last button and pulled her shirt open. The long awaited agony to feel her soft skin under his fingertips finally over. He ran his hands firmly over her breasts, still confined in her black lace bra. He pulled the cups down swiftly freeing them and taking her hard nipples in his mouth. Her hand resting on the nape of his neck, she pulled him in closer and shot her head back in ecstasy as he licked and sucked her pink buds.

"Wait...wait." She said suddenly. With a sigh she pulled away from Drew, his hands falling to his waist.

"What is it?" He asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just...I haven't had a chance to talk to Jason yet and...Look. Emotions were running high last night. I couldn't have stayed away if I wanted it to. I'm not a cheater. I shouldn't be with Jason when my heart isn't in it. And as...hard as it is to walk away right now...I need to talk to Jason. I need to end things with him before we can do this again." Sam scanned his face for any sign of how he may be feeling. Was he upset? Disappointed? Did he understand?

Drew walked up to Sam and began doing the buttons on her shirt back up.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I do." Sam said wirh a heartfelt smile.

"Then you know I'll wait forever for you. Take as much time as you need. I know first hand the love you shared with Jason. I know this isn't easy for you. And the fact that you want me...chose me..I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive, Sam."

"Well, I can't wait forever. He's home now. I'm going to do this now. I want this, right here." She said pointing to her and Drew. "I need it out in the open. I don't want to hide. I want to do this right."

"I shouldn't have put you in this position, it wasn't fair." Drew wrapped his arms around her placing a soft kiss to her lips. Sam let it linger. She would kiss those lips forever if she could.

"I'll call you soon. Like, really really soon. I love you." Sam placed a final kiss on his lips before departing.

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down. He wanted the same thing she did. To be together the way they were before. No needing to hide or keep secrets. Just be.

Sam walked into the penthouse. A girl on fire, ready to finally face Jason.

"Hey. Are the kids napping?" Sam asked, walking over to situate herself on the couch as he came down the penthouse stairs.

"Alexis left a note that she took them out for a walk to Perks." He said, sitting beside her. "Look, about last night.."

"Please, Jason, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I ran out of here so fast. I just needed to think."

"I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you. But it's been almost a month since I moved back in here and we have barely talked. We still share separate rooms. You barely even let me touch you. Did I do or say something? Did I move in too fast? I feel like maybe we're not on the same page, Sam.."

Sam looked at Jason, realizing he didn't truely understand everything that happened before he came back to PC. He assumed life hadn't gone on without him. He assumed she'd been waiting for him. And in a way she had, for a while at least.

"Jason, when Drew came into my life he filled a void in my heart that had been there ever since you disappeared. I felt a connection to him, Danny did. It wasn't until we thought he was you that we finally allowed ourselves to connect on a romantic level but even before that, I felt something for him. I felt a pull to a man I had, since you, never felt for anyone else. When you came back I should have walked away from Drew and never looked back because our connection was that strong. But I couldn't just walk away from him. In fact, I haven't been able to let him go and that has been holding me back."

"It wasn't my fault, Sam. Being gone as long as I was, I was trying to come back to you."

"I know you were. But the truth is, that life you lived was the reason you were gone. It hasn't changed you, either. And that's okay because it's who you are. But I'm not the same woman you left 5 years ago. Drew gave me a kind of life I always longed for. He walked away from danger because we were more important. Me, Danny, Scout and Jake. And we love each other, Jason. My heart is SO full with Drew. And I can't walk away from that. I tried, I really did. But I can't do this. My heart isn't in it."

Jason bowed his head, unable to look Sam in the eye. He sighed deeply and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I understand. You know all I ever want is for you to be happy. I was wrong to assume things would just go back to the way they were. This is my life, Sonny and Carly are my best friends. I can't just leave them...and I know that Drew can offer you a better life than I can. And I don't like it. But If I can walk away knowing you are happy, then I will walk away. I won't fight it." Jason took Sam's hand and squeezed tightly.

"You will always hold a special place in my heart, Jason. I just want you to be happy. I want someone to love you with their whole heart, and I can't do that anymore."

"I know. Well, I should probably go pack my things. I'll go stay with Sonny for a while until I find my own place." Jason said getting up from the couch.

"But this is your place, Jason. I should go."

"No, Sam. It's yours. This place has been your home, I have no intention on taking that from you. I'll have Diane draw up the paperwork for the Penthouse and the media company to keep them in your name."

"Thank you, Jason. That...that means a lot. And hey, thank you for understanding. I know this is not how you expected things to go. I AM sorry." She walked over to Jason and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated. She breathed in deeply as she hugged Jason one last time, finally closing this chapter in her life. She was sad to let it go, but excited knowing her life with Drew could really finally begin. No ties to the past.

After Jason had left, Sam made herself a coffee and sat looking through old photo's of her life with Jason. She spent seven years with him. Three more trying to convince everyone that he was alive somewhere, trying to get back to her and Danny. He would always be a part of her. A part of what made her the woman she was now. She would always be grateful for the life she had with him. Sam packed up the photos in a box along with other reminders of their life and placed it in the closet. Now that she had truly let go of him, that life...she could finally move on with eyes wide open. No more what if's.

Alexis walked in with the kids just as Sam shut the closet door.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind I took the kids out of the house for a bit." Alexis said, getting the kids inside and shutting the Penthouse door behind her.

"Grandma gave me hot chocolate, mommy!" Danny said jumping and pulling at Sam's shirt.

"No, she didn't! Well, aren't you lucky!" Sam said to Danny taking his hat and giving him a kiss on the head. She looked up at a guilty looking Alexis.

"Sorry. What are Grandma's for?" She said with a wink. "Scout, here fell asleep on the way home."

Sam looked at Scout, a spitting image of Drew, and couldn't help but smile.

"Can I go play cars?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Sure buddy, go ahead. I'm going to talk to Grandma for a bit anyways."

Sam took Scout upstairs to bed and came back down to fill Alexis in on everything that happened.

"Thanks for taking care of the kids today. Can I get you a coffee?" Sam asked.

"Please. And you're welcome. You ran out of here pretty fast this morning...want to tell me what that was all about?"

"I had to go meet Drew." Sam yelled from the kitchen. Walking back in she handed Alexis her coffee and sat down.

"Drew? I thought you hadn't seen Drew since Jason moved back in? Speaking of, where is he? I feel like I've barely even seen him. Some things never change I see." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Look, it's been a crazy 24 hours. In short...Jason and I had a talk while you were out with the kids and he moved out today. Drew and I are getting back together."

"What? When did all this happen? What happened?" Alexis asked.

"I still love Drew. I told Jason I couldn't do this anymore."

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy or surprised. You looked miserable."

"Was it that obvious?"

"YES. Look, I know you loved Jason. And you tried to make it work. But you can't apologize for the fact that you fell in love with someone else. I just want you to be happy, Sam. If it was with Jason, fine. If it's with Drew, great. But I'm your mother. My concern is YOU." Alexis placed her coffee down and pulled Sam in for a hug. "Come here, honey."

"Thanks, mom." Sam said.

"Speaking of Drew, I have to call him." Alexis grabbed Sam's hand as she reached for her phone.

"You know what, I bet the kids would love a sleepover with their grandma tonight. Why don't I take the kids to my place when they get up. Give you the place to yourself." Alexis said. Sam smiled at her mother.

"Are you sure? You aren't sick of them yet?" Sam said laughing, and excited at the thought of getting to spend the night with Drew. The whole night.

"Are you kidding? I'd keep those kids forever if you let me."

"Thanks mom. I owe you!" Sam said running into the kitcen to call Drew.

Sam dialed his number but of course it went to voicemail. He must still be busy at the office.

 _"Hey Drew, it's me. Can you come by tonight? Maybe around 7? I have some good news." Sam hung up and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Their life was finally about to begin._


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had just finished sending the kids off with Alexis. 7pm felt like it would never come and Sam rushed upstairs to change before Drew arrived. She searched her closet for a perfect outfit. What do you wear to commemorate the first day of the rest of your life with the man you love? Outfit after outfit got tossed aside. Nothing seemed right. She heard a knock at the door and throwing on her housecoat Sam ran down the stairs, a smile plastered to her face. She opened the door to Drew's beautiful blue eyes, looking her over from head to toe. Without wasting any time, he crashed his lips onto hers feverishly. Their lips connected in a frantic and almost desperate kiss, he walked her backwards into the penthouse shutting the door behind him. Sam hit the back of the chair and Drew brought his hands up to cup her face. Their foreheads touching he broke the kiss, his breathing heavy.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I ended it today." Sam said, placing another kiss on his lips. "We can be together. I mean, really be together."

The look in Drew's eyes grew almost hungry as his gaze fell to the silk housecoat tied around her waist. Her cleavage visible and hard nipples piercing a clear outline in the fabric. Drew's hands fell to her waist as he slowly untied the robe, exposing her.

"You're so damn beautiful, Sam." he brought his gaze back up to hers and dropped his mouth to hers again. Their tongues dancing together he removed the robe from over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Sam pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull his shirt over his head. She ran her hands slowly down his chest, raising her eyes to his as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor with a sexy grin.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to walk out of that office today. I was ready for you baby. I wanted you to take me right then and there." Sam said, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall from his waist. "Oops." She said playfully.

"I bet you would have liked that." Drew said removing the underwear restraining him. He pulled her by the waist tightly against his large erection, bending his knees slightly rubbing himself up against her wet slit. He let his mouth fall to the curve of her neck and kissed and sucked it gently. Sam moaned, moving her head to the side at the feel of his soft tongue caressing her skin. She squeezed his muscular arms, holding on as her knees weakened. With one hand holding highly on the chair behind her, he moved his other hand from around her waist and placed it between her legs. Feeling how wet she was he plunged two fingers deep inside her as he pulled away from her neck slightly letting out a low groan at the sound of her pleasure.

"God. My cock's been throbbing all day at the thought of burying myself in your sweet, tight pussy." Drew said, slowly pulling his fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm. He pulled them out, switching his focus to her oversensitive clit. He rubbed his wet fingers vigorously over her nub.

"Oh yes, don't stop baby. Just like that." Sam said, her head falling back in ecstasy as he lowered his head to her breasts. He ran his tongue over her hard nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently as his fingers found their way back to her opening and buried them deep inside her. Sam could barely take it anymore. She reached her hand down rubbing her hand over his hard member.

"Fuck, Sam" Drew said, bringing his gaze back up to hers as they pleasured each other.

"Oh god, faster...faster!" Drew could feel her tightening around his fingers, her breathing heavy.

"Cum for me baby, I wanna see you cum for me" Drew said as Sam reached the peak of her orgasm. He watched her as she slid down so her head was level with his hard cock.

"Your turn." Sam said, running her tongue up and down his hard member. She took him in her mouth as he moaned, his hands on the back of her head, watching as she took him in and out. Drew couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerized by her. He grabbed a handful of hair, desperate for her to take him deeper as he hit the back of her throat and he couldn't take it anymore. Lifting her up, Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and as he backed her up against the wall she felt him enter her with a hard thrust.

"Ohhhh yes!" Sam moaned as he pulled almost all he way out, letting his hard tip tease her dripping pussy before burying himself deep inside her again and again and again. Pounding into her so deep she thought she was going to split in half.

"You feel so good, baby. So tight wrapped around me. Tell me how you like it, Sam." He whispered in her ear, his chest pressed against her breasts and he slowly slid in and out.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel every inch of you." Drew picked up the pace, slamming into her. Their breathing both heavy, Drew could feel himself reaching his climax but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted this to last. Still wrapped in each others arms Drew carried Sam up the stairs. Entering the bedroom she kissed him passionately as he laid her back on the bed. He pulled his mouth away from hers and wiped a strand of fallen hair away from her face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." He said, running his finger down her cheek. His eyes gazing lovingly into hers.

"I love you, Drew Cain." Sam said. She wrapped her hands around his face and brought his mouth down to hers. Their tongues intertwined in a rhythmic dance as Drew slid out slowly and back in, continuing this pace until it became too much for both of them. Pulling his mouth away from her and burying his head in the nape of her neck he picked up the pace once more slamming himself into her in deep, fast thrusts.

"I need to feel you cum inside of me Drew." Sam said, barely able to hold off her own orgasm. Both moaning loudly as they finally reached their climax together, Sam tightened around him as his cock pulsated; finally releasing deep inside of her. They lay together for what felt like minutes before Drew lifted himself up and rolled over beside her. Sam turned over, nuzzling herself into him as she ran her hand over his chest.

"I can't believe this is it. It's finally just you and me. Our family." Sam felt relief. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like everything was the way it was supposed to be.

"Finally a fresh start. Now, if I could just figure myself out.." Drew said kissing Sam on the forehead.

"Speaking of...has Curtis come up with anything new?" Sam popped her head up, a smile on her face.

"Actually, he did find a condo in my name in L.A. I was thinking maybe I'd go check it out next week? I mean, I have no idea what I'm going to find but...hey, you know what? Why don't you come with me." Drew turned to face her. "A little adventure could be fun? Besides, I like the idea of having you close by. Because I just can't seem to get enough of you." Drew ran his hand down her arm and around her waist, pulling her close.

"Well, I could say the same about you Mr. Cain." Sam smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away slowly. "I'd love to go on an adventure with you. This is exciting! Finding out about your life. And I've got to be honest- I've had a few fantasies wondering what you look like in your naval uniform. Not that I plan on it staying on you very long..." Sam giggled in excitement. "Never know what you might find at this condo of yours!"

"Well, lets go find out. I'll book the tickets!" Drew rubbed her back softly, running his gaze over her beautifully perfect face. "I don't think I ever thanked you. I mean, for being so supportive and patient with me in finding out about who I am."

"Of course, baby. I know your life was thrown into a tailspin."

"Not just mine. So was yours."

"Ya, but it didn't change my feelings for you. It didn't change who you are. It just means there's more i get to learn about you. But we are still us. And I'll be here beside of you every step of the way."

"You are amazing, do you know that? Drew said, rolling Sam on top of him.

" I do." Sam smiled, kissing him deeply running her hand down between them and positioning herself on top of him. "You're pretty amazing yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

SO SORRY for the long delay! Between moving and this DreamGH lull I've had major writers block in where to take the story. My apologies! Hopefully this will get me back on track.

Appreciate your feedback as always. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Sam woke up entangled in Drew's embrace. Her head resting on his chest, his heartbeat pounding slow and steady against her cheek. Sam smiled realizing from now on this would be her reality. The past was finally in the past. Tucked away safe in her memory to expose a clear path for her future with Drew. Sam lay there, running her thumb gently accross his stomach. She looked up at him, taking in every handsome feature. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of the night before. They had made love 3 times before falling asleep in each others arms. She ran her fingers down his chest and stomach and under the covers, where she found his cock hard and ready. She stroked it gently and watched him as the pleasure began to wake him from his sleep.

"Oh...Good morning to you too, beautiful." He said rolling himself on top of her and kissing her deeply as he pressed himself against her wet slit. "You're wet for me already."

"I've been ready and waiting." She said thrusting herself against him, practically begging him to enter her. The tip of his cock just outside her opening.

"Wait, wait. Not yet baby. I want to taste you first." Drew disappeared under the covers. He pushed her legs apart, running hand along the inside of her thighs holding her legs open wide. Sam could feel his hot breath on her and shot her head back as his tongue rubbed up and down her slit. He flicked it over her clit while pushing two fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

" Oh god, Drew. Don't stop!" Sam yelled out as he devoured her. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing his mouth against her. His fingers delving in and out of her dripping pussy. He removed his fingers and reached them up to Sam's mouth. Sam took them in, tasting and licking her sweet juices off his fingers as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. Drew reached his hand back down, taking his hard member in his hand and stroking it as he ate her out. She began rubbing her clit, but Drew quickly removed her hand holding it to the bed. He looked up at her, his eyes intense.

"Ah ah..." he said seductively. "That's my job baby."

He thrust his fingers into her again, 3 this time as he placed his mouth over her clit once more. Licking and sucking on her delicate bud, he moaned into her as he finger fucked her hard hitting her g-spot over and over. She arched her back and grinded herself against him, meeting every thrust of his fingers as her muscles clenched around them, her legs shaking as she reached the peak of her orgasm.

Drew inched kisses up her body. Her inner thigh to her stomach to her breasts. He stopped to suck momentarily on her hard, pink nipples. Flicking his tongue over them before taking them in his mouth one at a time. Sam watching his every move seductively. He knew exactly what she liked. He continued up her chest, her neck...until he finally found her mouth. Their tongues dancing together as his hard, throbbing cock pressed gently against her opening. Drew broke their kiss.

"Turn around." He whispered in her ear. He flipped Sam over on her hands and knees and ran his hand slowly up her back. He grabbed a handful of her hair and in one swift motion he entered her. Sam gasped at the feel of his hard cock filling her so deeply and grabbed onto the headboard for support. Drew pulled back out until just the tip teased at her opening again and then delved back in, filling her completely. Sam turned her head to look at him as he moved firmly in and out of her. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"Yes, harder baby. Fill me." Sam said seductively. Drew reached around and rubbed her clit roughly as he pounded into her. The slapping sound of him against her at each thrust and their moans filled the room. He could feel her walls clench around him, milking him as they both reached their peek together.

* * *

Sam came downstairs to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. She could hear Drew on the phone so she stopped and sat on the stairs, listening intently.

"Great. Would you mind leaving the tickets on my desk? I'll be in today to finalize a few things before we leave so I can pick them up then. Thank you." Drew walked around the corner with two cups, handing her one and smiling.

"I'm sorry babe, I must have dozed back off. Thank you for the coffee! Do I smell breakfast too? Spoiling me already, huh. " She wrapped her arms around him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Sam, I intend on spoiling you every single day for the rest of our lives." He said picking her up from off the stairs and placing her down in front of him. Sam kissed him again before pulling away and placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm a very lucky girl. So, who was that you were talking to just now?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Oh, that? You heard that, huh?" Drew smirked.

"Yeah i heard that. Or part of it at least. Something about tickets and leaving? You haven't planned some special romantic getaway already have you?" Sam laughed as she headed into the kitchen to get her breakfast. Drew followed close behind.

"Oh don't worry there will be plenty of those. But not quite this time. I booked us flights to LA to check out that condo I told you about. Remember? The one Curtis found in my name? Just a few days. I mean not that it won't be romantic. We can definitely make it romantic. Just have a few things on our itinerary that we have to do first is all." Drew took her hands and bent himself down so he was eye level with her. "It's important to me to figure out my past, Sam. For me, for you..for us. I'm so grateful we are getting to start fresh and I want to do it right. That means figuring out who I am as soon as possible. So we can move forward with no secrets. No unknowns."

"I know. And i love you for that. I'm pretty excited to get to learn all about Drew Cain with you. So, when do we leave?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest. Drew brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Tomorrow morning. I already made arrangements for the kids to stay with Monica so all we have to do is pack and we're good to go. I thought maybe we could spend some time with the kids today before we leave." Sam looked up at Drew and smiled.

"I'd love that. Hey..." she cocked her head, and placing her hand on his cheek she looked him in the eyes. "Have I told you today how much I love you? I'm so happy, Drew. I'm so glad you didn't give up on me.." Drew cut her off.

"Don't do that. It could have been 2 weeks or 2 years. I love you, Sam. I gave you space because you asked for it. But I never wanted to stop fighting for us. You're my life. This family, is my life. You, me, Danny and Scout." Drew placed his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and they both breathed each other in. In that moment Sam felt happier and more fulfilled then she ever had with any man. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him with those big, gorgeous brown eyes.

"You are amazing. Okay, I'm going to head over and pick the kids up from my mom's. Why don't you go pick up those tickets and i'll meet you back here in an hour?" She placed a kiss on his lips. Then another.

"Sounds good." Drew mumbled between kisses. "Hurry back.."

* * *

"Mommy!" Danny shrieked and ran over, wrapping his arms around Sam's legs as she walked through the door to Alexis'.

"Hey buddy!" She said with a giggle. She bent down giving Danny a big hug. "Did you have a good sleepover with Grandma?"

"Yeah! We made cookies this morning. I had 3! And one extra while Grandma Alexis was changing Scout." Danny said proudly.

"Danny, I thought that was going to be our little secret..." Danny spun around as Alexis walked out of the kitchen with Scout.

"Sorry Grandma..." Danny said turning to Sam. "Is it time to go home now, Mommy?"

"Yes, Danny. In a few minutes! Why dont't you go collect your toys and then you, me, your sister and Drew are going to go have a picnic okay? How does that sound?"

"A picnic! That sounds great!" Danny said running off.

"Well, I'll take that to mean you and Drew are officially back together?" Alexis cradled a sleeping Scout. Sam walked over brushed her hand over Scouts head giving her a genlte kiss so not to wake her.

"She looks so much like Drew." She took Scout from Alexis and rocked her side to side, smiling wide. "She's my miracle, mom. Drew gave me that. I can't believe I walked away. To think I could have lost him.."

"But you didn't, honey. Drew loves you. He was just as lost without you as you were without him. And all that matters is you are together now. You have your whole lives ahead of you. All that's left is to figure out his past."

"I know. I'm so grateful. We still have a lot to figure out. Speaking of, Drew and I are actually going to be heading out of town tomorrow. Do you remember the condo I told you he found? The one in LA? Drew and I are going to go check it out, together. See if he can find any clues or anything to jog some memories."

"How do you feel about all this? I mean, the fact that Drew could start remembering things from his past? That's a pretty big unknown."

"I'm excited. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. I mean, I have no idea what he's going to find. If anything. Or what he could possibly remember. Have in his past that could affect his life now." Sam felt a sudden wave of sadness. What if there was someone in his life. Someone special. It had crossed her mind many times, even while she had been back with Jason. She wondered if one day she would run into Drew and find out he remembered and had gotten back together with an old flame. But all she could do was hope what they had, especially now, was enough to overpower anything he had in his past.

* * *

Drew finished up the last proposal and called Kathy, their secretary, into his office.

"Kathy, do you mind making sure this gets sent out first thing in the morning for me? The clients will be expecting it."

He handed her the paperwork and got his coat on, excited to spend the day with his family and head to LA with the love of his life tomorrow. He was hopeful that this trip could finally bring some of his past to light. Something he desperately needed to do to really move forward with Sam. He took out his phone and sent her a quick text.

 ***Leaving now. Be home soon. Can't wait to see you and the kids.***

He picked up the envelope from his desk and pulled out the two tickets. Suddenly he had a flash of memory.

 _"Are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _A beautiful blond handed him two plane tickets to LA. She ran her hands through his hair and cupped his face._

 _"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said pulling her in close and placing a kiss on her lips._


End file.
